Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Inazuma
by AniKirino
Summary: Kurama siempre estuvo enamorado de su sempai, un malentendido los separo por 10 años, pero ahora el destino vuelve a juntarlos, porque si hay algo que no se olvida, eso es el primer amor... [MinaKura-TakuRan-KyoTen y mas adelante habra HamaHaya y TaiKin]


**holiii soy yo con otro fic y simplemente...hare copy paste de lo que puse en mundo yaoi xD porque me da paja escribir xDD**

**ani volvio con otro fic... xD si otro mas agregado a mi lista de fics no terminados xD pero tenia que hacerlo, ultimamente se me pego una obsecion por sekaiichi hatsukoi y esto surgio me ayudaron a elegir los personajes en fb xq andaba mas volada que que y dejare mas o menor como es la distribucion de los personajes en base a sekaiichi**

~Personajes~  
Kurama como Ritsu xD  
Minamisawa como Takano  
Kirino como Kisa...yo debia poner a mi kirino-chan como mi personaje favorito de sekaiichi aunque kisa sea culo social como dicen por ahi xDD  
Shindou como Yukina  
Tenma como Chiaki y yo opino que le queda perfecto el papel xD  
Tsurugi como Hattori  
Taiyou como Yuu  
Kinsuke como Mino...aunque la historia de Taiyou y Kinsuke la hare totalmente a mi manera ya tengo planeado todo y casi me mata Misutore cuando le conte como era la cosa e.e  
Hayami como tan..tan..tan...Yokozawa xD sep preparense para un hayami bien requetebien OoC xDD  
Hamano como Kirishima  
Konoha como Hiyori yo tenia que meter a mi cositaa 3

ademas de todo hice hasta un video de este fic xDD aqui se los dejo

** www . youtube watch?v=oi9M9HWf5Rg**

**claro...sin espacios xD**

bien bien ahora si al fic aunque este capi es un prologo osea el capitulo 0 y me quedo bien cortito xD bien ahi les va esta nueva locura mia xD 

* * *

**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Inazuma - Capitulo 0**

* * *

Estaba un joven morenito de 12 años en la biblioteca de su instituto Raimon, este joven correspondía al nombre de Kurama Norihito, un dulce e ingenuo chico de nuevo ingreso, que en este momento estaba intentando agarrar un libro que estaba en una repisa un poco mas alta que el, siguió intentando en vano agarrar el libro, hasta que una mano se intervino y tomo el libro para el, Kurama miro al joven que le había bajado el libro y quedo prendado de lo lindo que era el muchacho. Este otro por su parte tenia el cabello morado y ojos marrones con una mirada inexpresiva, le entrego el libro a Kurama y luego se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

E-Espera.- le llamo Kurama haciendo que el mayor se detuviera.- M-Muchas gracias s-sempai.- agradeció mientras el otro solo hacia una seña con la mano de que estaba bien y siguió su camino mientras el pequeño moreno veía por donde se iba el otro…entonces lo supo…desde ese momento y aunque la manera en como ocurrio fue algo tonta, lo supo…Kurama supo que desde ese momento ese inexpresivo chico de cabello morado y ojos marrones…seria su primer y único amor…

**_3 años después…_**

Las cosas seguían igual, Kurama se había resignado a solo ver a su sempai de nombre Kurikawa Atsushi(1) de lejos en la biblioteca, el nombre de su sempai lo había sabido al ver las tarjetas del registro de los libros, y el decidia que cada libro que su sempai leyera el lo haría también, en este momento se hallaba buscando un buen libro que leer, vio uno que le llamo la atención y se acerco a la repisa a buscarlo pero al momento de tocar el libro otra mano se coloco encima de la suya, volteo a mirar de quien era esa mano y entonces lo vio…su sempai… el rostro de Kurama enrojeció por completo y sentía su corazón palpitar de una manera tan frenética que hasta llego a pensar que este se saldría de su pecho en cualquier instante, no supo que lo llevo a decir lo que dijo…pero aunque por fuera parecía arrepentido de su acción tan repentina…por dentro el pequeño moreno se había quitado un gran peso.

Me gustas…sempai…- fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del pequeño moreno, aunque como ya se menciono se arrepintió y su rostro enrojeció hasta lo máximo intentando arreglar lo antes dicho con excusas absurdas y palabras cortadas pero todas sus tontas pero tiernas acciones de intentar excusarse con su sempai fueron detenidas por este mismo.

¿Quieres salir conmigo?.- le pregunto el de cabellos morados al menor el cual se sorprendió ante esas palabras, eso era lo último que se esperaba que su sempai le diría eso….se puso aun mas nervioso antes de dar una respuesta afirmativa y el mayor solo le hiciera una seña para que le siguiera, salieron del instituto en camino a casa del pelimorado y el moreno no podía creer que estaba dirigiéndose a la casa de su sempai junto a su sempai, luego de caminar un rato mas llegaron hasta la casa del mayor quien abrió la puerta y dejo pasar al menor.

Bienvenido, debido a que casi vivo solo, nunca hay nadie en casa.- dijo tranquilamente antes de escuchar un pequeño maullido haciendo que mirara hacia abajo y viera a su pequeño gatito, puso una minúscula sonrisa en su rostro y cogió al gatito en brazos.- Estoy en casa Riku.- le dijo al gatito quien le lamio el rostro en señal de cariño.- Ire por algo para tomar…espérame en mi habitación es subiendo las escaleras a la izquierda la segunda puerta.- le dijo y se encamino hacia la cocina dejando a Kurama allí quien solo asintió y subio las escaleras un tanto nervioso hasta la habitación de su sempai, entro y lo primero que vio fue el montón de libros que el mayor tenia ordenados en el suelo y luego le hecho un vistazo a la habitación, vio la cama de este y luego de combatir contra su subconciente se acostó en ella, olfateando el aroma de su sempai.

¿Qué haces?.- dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta, haciendo que el menor se sobresaltara y se levantara de golpe con el rostro muy enrojecido mirando a su sempai quien entraba por la puerta con una bandeja y las bebidas.

L-Lo siento.- se excuso el pequeño moreno muy avergonzado, el otro solo ignoro eso y se sentó en el suelo haciéndole una seña al menor para que se sentara también, este lo hizo y debido a la cantidad de cosas que había en el suelo ambos chicos se sentaron muy juntos cosa que puso aun mas nervioso a Kurama.

¿No te sientes incomodo asi?.- pregunto el pelimorado

N-No para nada, esta bien asi.- dijo el menor nervioso mirando su vaso.-

Como…- empezó el pelimorado haciendo que el menor le viera.- ¿Cómo puedes decir que te gusto…si no sabes nada de mi?...me gustaría saberlo.- dijo tranquilamente haciendo que el menor se sonrojara.

E-Es verdad que no se muchas cosas sobre ti…pero si se algunas, como lo del gatito de hace rato.- dijo sorprendiendo al mayor y haciendo que este le mirara.- Yo…yo vi cuando recogiste a ese gatito en ese día de lluvia, el pobrecillo estaba llorando y todos los que pasaban le ignoraban, pero tu fuiste el único que se apiado de el y se lo llevo.- termino con una pequeña sonrisa

¿Eh?.- dijo en un tono algo alto sobresaltando al otro quien se disculpo.- ¿En serio me viste?.- el otro asintió.- ¿Cómo se supone que debería ponerme después de que me viste en una escena de Shoujo manga?.-

¿Eh?... lo siento…pero yo no leo manga…no se muy bien a lo que te refieres.- dijo el otro.-

Olvidalo…pero dime… ¿acaso eres mi acosador personal?.- dijo seriamente poniendo aun mucho mas nervioso al menor

Y-Yo yo no..l-lo siento.- intentaba excusarse inútilmente, antes de voltear su rostro para ver al mayor y darse cuenta que este se estaba acercando a su rostro y un poco antes de que sus labios chocaran el menor le empujo un poco desviando la mirada

¿Por qué quieres escapar?.- pregunto tranquilamente.- ¿Tu también quieres esto o me equivoco? ¿Si no es así, entonces porque te lanzaste a mi cama?.-

Y-Yo yo no…l-lo siento enserio.- dijo cerrando sus ojos avergonzado

No tienes porque disculparte.- le dijo el pelimorado mientras le empezaba a desabrochar la camisa al menor y se acerco a el hasta que junto sus labios en un dulce beso, el pelimorado tomo las manos del menor y la puso es sus costados antes de acercarse a su oído para susurrarle.- tócame tu también.- dijo con una voz provocativa

_¿Qué hare? ¿Qué hare? ¿Qué hare?_.- eran las únicas palabras que pasaban por la mente de Kurama antes de sentir como su sempai le abrazaba.-

Quiero hacerte el amor.- le dijo en el oído al menor quien muy sonrojado solo afirmo y se dejo hacer por el mayor…estaba seguro de que no se arrepentiría de esto…

Soy tuyo…sempai…-

* * *

El viento emanaba desde el exterior, la noche ya había caído y dentro de la habitación se encontraban dos amantes estrenando una pequeña pero muy significativa acción para ambos, el pelimorado dejo de besar al peliceleste y le miro a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.-

Norihito.- le dijo dulcemente al menor antes de abrazarlo, mientras este sentía unas pequeñas lagrimas caer por sus mejillas, era la primera vez que su sempai le llamaba por su nombre y eso le hacia sentirse feliz, muy muy feliz.-

_¿Habré escuchado mal? Mi sempai me llamo por mi nombre, es una sensación tan hermosa, yo en verdad quiero a sempai y si el llegara a quererme tan solo un poco de lo que yo lo quiero…mi corazón palpitaría a mil y se saldría de mi pecho por la felicidad_

Te quiero.- fueron las siguientes palabras del mayor que cerraron un acto que demostraba sentimientos encontrados de ambos chicos…

* * *

Unas pocas semanas después, ahora se encontraban en la biblioteca ambos chicos, el mayor le daba tutoría al menor, en la asignatura de matemáticas, pero simplemente el menor no podía concentrarse al tener al otro tan cerca de si, simplemente hacia todo mal, algo avergonzado se levanto.-

V-Voy a buscar un diccionario.- dijo antes de salir de donde estaba e ir a buscar a un pasillo lo que necesitaba, cuando llego busco el diccionario mientras mentalmente se recriminaba el porque actuaba como un tonto, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su sempai estaba al lado suyo.-

Sabes.- empezó sobresaltando al menor.- No necesitas un diccionario para una clase de matemáticas.-

L-Lo siento.- se disculpo el otro avergonzado por la estúpida excusa que dio hace rato.-

Porque tu cabeza esta en las nubes.- pregunto el mayor a Kurama quien bajo la cabeza avergonzado.-

Lo siento, pero es que tenerte cerca hace que mi corazón palpite rápidamente.- paso al lado del hombro del mayor mientras este cogia un libro.- m-mejor me voy a casa.- dijo pero luego le entro otra pregunta.- tu…¿siempre te quedas hasta tarde verdad? ¿por qué?.-

Lo que pasa.- respondió de manera tranquila.- es que mi familia se esta desintegrando

Perdóname…creo que pregunte algo que no debía.- dijo algo avergonzado

Nee…quieres pasar la noche en mi casa.- dijo viendo como el rostro del menor enrojecia hasta el tope.-No se que estes insinuando, pero no es nada de eso.- dijo avergonzándolo mas

L-Lo siento.- se disculpo

Acaso esa es tu palabra favorita, siempre la dices.- dijo.- Y entonces…cual es tu decisión final?.- pregunto

Iré.- dijo Kurama.- y…lo siento…se que soy molesto…mejor me voy a casa y…te veo mas tarde.- dijo dándose la vuelta y empezó a caminar pero sintió un jalón de su brazo y lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios de su sempai sobre los suyos en un dulce beso, cuando se separaron, el mayor se cercioro de que la biblioteca estuviera vacía y cerro la puerta con seguro y las ventanas las tapo con las cortinas antes de volver a abrazar al menor.-

Lo siento…pero no aguantare hasta llegar a casa.- dijo besándolo sorpresivamente sintiendo como los labios de Kurama se tensaban, se separo y lo miro con una sonrisa.-

No cierres la boca al besarnos.- le ordeno prácticamente y el otro hizo una reverencia en son de disculpa.-

L-Lo siento.- dijo el menor.- p-pero es que cuando estoy cerca de ti, me siento raro, me siento confuso y no se que hacer.- dijo apretando un poco la camisa del otro.- ni siquiera se que demonios hago en estos momentos…tan solo yo…- levanto la cabeza pero fue callado por otro beso, cuando se separaron el mayor le miro con una sonrisa mucho mas grande.-

Te diste cuenta que acabas de declararme tu amor por completo verdad?.- dijo sonriendo mirando como el otro bajaba la cabeza y la apoyaba en su pecho

S-si.- dijo antes de sentir como el otro le tomaba del mentón para besarlo otra vez.

_El destino había unido a estas dos almas gemelas, ellos eran el uno para el otro, pero…desgraciadamente esto no es un cuento de hadas y la vida no es color de rosa, un malentendido separo a estas dos almas, 10 años después el destino volverá a juntar a estas almas porque cuando en el pasado quedo algo pendiente, el presente y el futuro se encargaran de pagar esa deuda…porque no importa que tanto intentes ni que tanto te presiones si hay algo que nunca podrás olvidar ese es…tu primer amor…_

* * *

**(1) ese apellido se lo debemos a Misutore xD gracias Misu 3**

bieeeen y que tal ya lo dije es tan solo el capitulo 0, espero que les haya gustado y el capitulo 1 estara cuando esta que esta aqui escribiendo esto le den ganas de abrir word xDD espero que sea pronto..nee me dejan un comentario eso me hace feliz

Yane~ ^^


End file.
